Get Out
by destiny921
Summary: Poor, poor Kaidan. You should've known that curiosity kills the cat... Slight KaidanxM!Shepard


This is a fic I just completed about ten minutes ago on Facebook. Friend wants me to share it, so here you go.

**Disclaimer**: Mass Effect belongs to David Gaider and Bioware.**  
><strong>

_Poor Kaidan. You should've known that curiosity kills the cat..._

* * *

><p>Kaidan Alenko. Badass Sentinel, Alliance Marine, Staff Lieutenant of the Normandy, a member of <em>the<em> Commander Shepard's squad was bored.

Now, it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing exactly. See, the boredom could have been replaced with productivity and work. But the thing was...well, that, he _had finished and completed all his work_ already. Hence, the current boredom he was experiencing. No one was around right now, as they were doing their own work. Joker was in the cockpit, doing what he did best - piloting the Normandy, Ashley was cleaning rifles in the storage section as usual, Tali being in the engine room and the others? They were doing what they usually do.

He stood up and stretched his arms, eyes sweeping across the Normandy's surroundings. Perhaps he should go and visit the commander to see if there was anything else needed to be done. Come to think about it, he may as well patrol the Normandy before visiting the commander. That should keep him out of boredom for a bit.

He would start with the engine room.

Half an hour later, after having a chat with Garrus, helping Ashley clean a couple of rifles, checking on everyone else and nearly getting hit with a wrench courtesy of Tali, he was on his way to the Commander's room.

Pressing the elevator button that would lead him to the Commander's cabin, he grimaced at the thought of nearly getting hit by Tali's wrench. Perhaps it wasn't his smartest decision is insinuating that she didn't - best not to finish that thought. If Tali knew... she would do much, much worse then hitting him with a wrench. Much, much worse indeed. Having a quarian mechanical genius out for his head wouldn't be wise. Nope. Not at all. And he had a feeling that the commander wouldn't exactly take it kindly...

He blinked as the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening was heard and jolted out of his thoughts. He must've been really deep in thought.

He walked out of the elevator and was about to enter the commander's room when he heard a 'thump' coming from the men's room. Kaidan debated if he should go and check out the sound. It could be one of the crew showering, but should he take that chance? Maybe not. Finally coming to a decision, Kaidan decided to check out the sound. After all, if something had managed to get on board it would be his head on a lovely platter. Or maybe not-so-lovely.

Kaidan headed in the direction of the men's room and entered it as the door opened for him.

Hearing the sounds of someone showering, his instincts were screaming for him to get away before said person who was showering sensed his presence. Or found him. But he was too curious.. Kaidan silently walked deeper and his jaw dropped.

It was Shepard.

Kaidan swallowed.

Water droplets rained down on a familiar head with spiky dark hair which accentuated refined, handsome features that consisted of piercing stormy gray eyes which were currently closed and finely-boned cheekbones complete with a strong nose, lean jaw and full lips which seemed really kissable to him - wait, what was he thinking? But then Kaidan was distracted as a water droplet made its way down his commander's lean yet muscular torso and strong shoulders - he felt like running his hands down - for God's sake, he was straight. He was straight. He was straight. Right?

Kaidan was distracted yet again as he watched in fascination - another water droplet made its way down - from the upper torso to the lower one now, meeting slim hips and -

"Kaidan?"

Oh, _shit._

Kaidan immediately snapped to attention, closing his jaw and met his commander's piercing gray eyes and watching him impassively. Shepard must have noticed his ogl - observing. He was so dead. Doomed. He could see his life flashing in front of his eyes. He picked up his jaw and managed to speak.

"... Yes, Commander?"

"Get the f*** out. Now."

"Yes Commander."

GTFO indeed.


End file.
